Perfect Hunter's for the Perfect Thief
by Saris Yui
Summary: Usagi asks Haruka for the ultimate favor We need to make them hate me or else Crystal Tokyo will come. Crystal Tokyo is paradise... The only person we saw was me. Trust me I was the only one happy. I won't let it come we must change the future!


Title: Perfect Hunter's for the Perfect Thief!

Chapter title: A lost soul found

I am putting this up again because there were some grammar errors! Second chapter should be up soon!

Hey this is the first story I'm posting I've wrote stories for quiet a few years and I'm sure people got review's from me for their Fanfics. So now I'm putting my fics out there I hope they aren't that bad sweat drops. Now some couple's are set already, as you will in chapter 2. For those that aren't feel free to tell me who you want to be together...I should really stop talking so much...sorry what can I say I talk a lot!

P.S. Call me Saris-chan or Aris-chan or anything along those lines I want to be able to have a friendly contract with all you guys!

A.N. _People change in a span of their life you find love and you lose it that's just are story._

Summary- Takes place after Eve Wars and the G-boys have found a promising career as heads of a corp. A normal computer company by day and at night training people from the Preventer's...and there going to need it especially when a new thief named Jin can't be caught and has tie's with some of G-boy girlfriends!

Usa-centfic sorry peeps who don't like it I'll try and have more of all people... and if it helps Haruka has a really big put in it as well as the Starlight's so bear with me!

Chapter: 1

Life could not be better for me ever since the war ended I never imagined that life could be like this for me...or the other guys either! The rest of the Gundam Pilot's and I thought we have no skills but with the help of Quatra all of us now have jobs that...fit our personality's. Not to even mention the pay since...well that's great too.

What do we do you ask? Some things legal like our new partnership with Winner corp. That has proved to keep the press off our backs and have many new resources at our fingertips. As there are two sides to every story so are there two different parts to our corp. like taking care that this peace stays by any means possible. That takes us to "some" of the illegal things we do there's still badness in the world not everyone life's in peace yet so we help take care of that little problem. Sally Po the new Vice Chiefs at the Preventer's gives us little tips wink wink on future and current targets.

Now Quatre Raberba Winner how has his own company to run but thanks to the new partnership with Winner corp. he has a big reason for always being at our company. He's changed some what since the Eve War's 3 year's ago his boyish looks were replaced some what now at the age of 18 one thing that wasn't is his height since he's still 5' 0" that he was back then. What was the rest of his profile I know all of us had to have one done to compare if we had been in better physical health then or now...Oh I remember...height...

Weight then: 41kg now he had a bit more upper body strength and was 45kg. He still had his short light blonde hair that looked like it had been bleached but Quatre swears it's his natural color will have to teat that theory out one of these days. His blue green eye's still shone with that kindness that Quatre is known for.

Now what Quatre does for the company he heads up our location department. Finds out any info. On any targets we may have from the preventer's like background, married, children, and where they live stuff like that. Then we take them out...not us in general because if it was ever found out that when of the former Gundam Pilot's were out on assassination mission's they would never here the end of it media all around there lives the horror! One of our associates take care of that and if they do a good job they more up in rank each of the boys designed a rank with color's and animal's to show how high ranked people are.

All rookies start out with plain bronze pins then as they move up with assassinations they will get the next level which is the Blue Bear pin which is a pin they will get from Noin. Next is the Black Lion, which as surprising as it is a pin they get from Zech's. Who promised the boys he would not tell the Relena anything of there underground dealings. He in turn hastily agreed fearing a 'peace talk' from his sister.

Then there's the five top ranks that each one of us holds how did we decide the order that the ranks went in between us five well with are Gundam Pilots skills and intellect we came up with only one solution...Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Wufei loses the whole thing claiming that weak onna's must have come up with the game. His pin is the Red Dragon as the new master of the White Fang Clan he by all who pass his training that is call him Master Chang. His teaching's are weapon training and many different martial art style's Wufei profile at 15 was height 5' 0" weight 46kg hair color: Coal Black, eye color: Onyx. Now at the age of 18 his height 5' 2" and weight: 52kg. One thing that surprised everyone was Wufei no longer wears his hair in that ponytail anymore he now leaves it down word is because his wife likes it better that way but, it's just a rumor.

Quatre loses right after saying 'I always lost this game as a child and I'll always lose as an adult.' his pin is the Golden Griffin.

Trowa followed right after Quatre and gave us the silent treatment... Wait no he always does that. His pin is the Green Tiger Trowa shows all new employees the basics like how to blend in and be silent (something he's very very goooooood at.) attacking without other people noticing and escape routes. Trowa was older then all of us back then. At the age of 17 he was 5' 1" and his weight was slimmer because of his tall form so he was 44kg. The 20 year old ex Heavy arms pilots was 5' 4" and 4kg's heavier then he was 3 years ago.

Then Duo came last having played this game a lot while he was at the church growing up. His pin is the Purple Snake now Duo himself does a lot of different things for the company like he's a top field agent spy. Since he's the most suited for the job thanks to his bubbly personality he can get close to are targets then he knocks them off. He also heads up the entertainment department for when it's time for us to relax. Duo's Chestnut brown hair is still in its traditional braid and his Cobalt blue eye's sparkle with the same...what's the word I'm thinking of...I yes 'Player on the loose' attitude. Duo's now 5'2" from his 5' 0" and is about 50kg lord knows how with how much he eats!

Then there me the White Phoenix Heero Yui the owner of Z.A.D.A.R. inc. a name we came up with using the first or second part of are Gundam's names. The person you never see unless you're about to meet your maker that is. Now the name Heero Yui is no longer safe so I must use my real name Odin Lowe.

Oh tell me how you like it... or how you didn't like it? I try to keep things original because I've read almost every GW/SM crossover on and I haven't seen the plot that I have up.

Some things I wanted to say there are to ways this story could play out and trust me it affects everything from who gets with who and enemies to side-plots. Here are some things to vote on to how you want the story to play out (every vote counts even if you vote for every chapter)

Heero/Relena- I love Relena as a character and if you put her with Heero she's going to have a lets just say "special mission" in this story and close friends with Haruka and Usagi. I really want a chance to see if I can make her into a character everyone will love (even her hater's) and I can add another anime in not with a lot of it just some so everyone can have someone.

Mhiciru/Haruka-If you want them together then well your going to be in for one hell of a ride because there going to go though a lot and you'll really enjoy them keep denying there feeling for each other and finding the line between duty and love.

Heero/Usagi- if there together your get some co-worker love and Heero having to fight for what he wants. Now if you pick this you won't be able to see what the other anime is I want to put in unless you want a love triangle in here.

Usagi-hater's/Anyone else-hater- I think everyone can enjoy this because I have all character in it with there own special spotlight's the only people who truly get bashed are OC character's so if you don't like them to be bashed then...I can't help you sorry! (bows)

Another notice- some pair's are already set as you will find out in the next chapter so I hope everyone will like them or at least some of them?

Next time Chapter 1 Mocking...Bir...Blonde!


End file.
